The Less You Know
by Armistead
Summary: The open grave was surrounded by people. They all stood there and watched as a coffin was lowered down in the grave. They would never forget the one who gave everything when he had nothing. READ THE WARNINGS INSIDE.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Alex Rider.**

**WARNINGS: This story will contain swearing, mild descriptions of violence and so on. Rating prone to change. **

**A/N: This is an idea I had in September during college and started writing back then. I hope you enjoy it. There's a lot more to come. Everything mentioned in this will become clear of why it happened in future chapters.**

* * *

The idea of having an agent on the field that was a teenager was a strike of brilliance to Blunt. Who would ever suspect such a innocent youth would be a spy? Of course, when he saw Ian Rider's nephew and John Rider's child he knew that he would do. His determination to get into the office (to the extent he flung herself over a flagpole) had only increased this want for him as an agent. He knew that he needed someone like Alex. Someone who was full of spirit and had an open mindset. Blunt could've sat around and considered the boy's welfare, the simply fact was that he didn't care. He couldn't care less if Alex was to die. It would be in the name of his country, isn't that what everyone wanted? To die for a cause.

If Alan Blunt was honest he only cared about himself. He had learnt quickly that the only way to survive in this world was if everyone looked out for themselves. That's why he had no qualms with employing Alex Rider. He used the word employing loosely. If you considered blackmailing and using force while not giving the teen anything in return as employing, then yes he was employing the teen. Of course when the teen had been given permission by the soft-heated Jones (she always had a soft spot for the boy for no reason other than the teen reminding her of the children that had been kidnapped some time ago) to live with the Pleasures over 3 years ago.

Blunt had decided to retire from MI6. He was tired of the foolish rule following he had to do to a certain degree. Sting, a new criminal organisation had approached Blunt. They had offered him a place as the one who ran the organisation.A few members of Scorpia that had survived had decided to create this group with one intention: to bring down Alex Rider. After that objective was covered they would begin where Scorpia left off. This proposition sat well with Blunt. Especially since he received some information that could force MI6 to his every whim and command. Life was good for Alan Blunt.

* * *

Alex Rider let out a smile to himself as he finished his day at work as a personal fitness instructor. He drove home in an ordinary silver Mercedes and pulled up at the detached house that sat at the end of a fairly long drive. He let himself out of the car, locked it and walked into the house. He could smell some kind of food cooking. A soft hum of music and a quiet voice singing alone could be heard coming from the kitchen. Alex shut the door, immediately the singing stopped. "Alex is that you?" Alex walked into the kitchen, his eyes meeting the bright blue, shimmering eyes of his fiance, Sabina Pleasure.

Some people may have commented it was peculiar that the Alex didn't care. Sabina's dark hair was scraped back into a ponytail, a few strands escaping. She had an apron on with a smudge of flour across her beautiful caucasian face. She was beautiful in everyday to the 19 year old. Once again Alex reminded himself of how lucky he was to have her. Many guys would kill to have Sabina Pleasure as their fiance. "Yeah, it's me." Alex smiled as he wrapped his arms around Sabina in a tight hug. He didn't care that he had gotten some flour over him.

"Good day at work?" Sabina asked relaxing into his embrace.

"Same as usual. How was your day?" Alex inquired breaking away and watching as she returned to making dinner.

"I helped dad with his story." Sabina chirped. She was a journalist, just like her dad. She had chosen to become a journalist after reading a particular article. She was often going off to different places to write. For example, today at 8pm she was leaving for Hawaii. Sabina was following a story about a man and a woman. She hadn't gone into details about it with Alex, claiming it was a surprise.

After Sabina had finished cooking dinner they settled down to eat it: Chilli Con Carne with apple crumble to follow. The rest of the evening was spent together, watching reality TV shows and making comments about the people in them. It was enjoyable for them both. By the time it had reached Sabina's leaving the pair were clinging onto each other tightly. "Promise me you won't end up in some mad man's plot like you use to when you were with MI6." Sabina whispered.

"I promise." Alex mumbled, twisting a lock of her hair around his finger. The couple kissed and parted ways reluctantly. Sabina couldn't help the feeling she had that something was going to go terribly wrong.

* * *

Alex couldn't believe it. He clutched onto the edge of the bathroom sink as tears wounded down his cheeks. He glanced up at the mirror, scowling before he turned and left the bathroom. He thought that everything was over. He thought that it had all stopped. Someone had obviously decided somewhere that he could never get away from it. He was doomed to be in this life.

He was packing his suitcase. He numbly folded up his clothes into the suitcase until it couldn't hold anymore. Lacing up his trainers was a challenge. His fingers kept fumbling as he hand shook. His whole world had came tumbling down. He left the house, locking it up and got into his car. He drove to the airport. There he collected his ticket and made his way towards the gate. Only when he was on the plane did he relax slightly. His mind was still a muddle of fog. He was heading for England.

There was only one reason why he had accepted this.

Sabina Pleasure is dead.


	2. 1 - Silver Birch SAS recruitment ground

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Alex Rider.**

**WARNINGS: This story will contain swearing, mild descriptions of violence and so on. Rating prone to change. **

**A/N: So...I had a brilliant idea. Really, my best yet. I'm not kidding. It includes Alex (as a guy), a dress, a pair of high heels, long hair, a certain SAS unit, confused sexuality from said SAS unit, a strange yet kind of genius plot, a character back from the dead and a terrorist organisation who has no clue what's going on. I won't act on this idea yet because all my friend all yelled "NO!" (except one of them who encouraged the idea) when I told them. Apparently it's a mess. I think it's a strike of brilliance.**

* * *

Quiet. That was one way to describe Alex Rider. It was something they weren't use to. Even when Jack Starbright had died he had spoken. The hardened man that stood in front of the desk of Tulip Jones could've been a stranger to her. Instead of the blonde boy who had a witty comment burning on the tip of his tongue no matter the situation. Of course it could've been expected. After all the man before her had lost everything. Jones honestly had no clue what to do when she had heard about what had happened. After 3 hours of careful consideration she knew exactly what to do. She had to give him something that others had by default: somewhere he could fit in.

Jones knew that he had struggled fitting in with Sabina. He had only managed it as he loved the girl, that much was obvious, and the feeling was mutual from the girl. Alex may hate her for what she was going to do but she didn't really care. This was the only way that she could make up for what she had done to him at age 14. The only way he would learn to trust people and that he shouldn't build walls up.

* * *

Alex wasn't surprised when the car pulled up outside a SAS base. He wasn't surprised when he realised it wasn't Brecon Beacons**(1)**. Even the men searching the car didn't surprise him. After the car had been searched it was permitted to drive into the base. Alex's eyes eagerly darted around, taking in all the detail he could from looking out of the window.

At least a hundred tents stood to his right. To his left he could see a smaller amount of cabins similar to the ones at Brecon Beacons, in total Alex would say there was 40. Straight ahead of him he could see a few bunkers. The woods around the base were just your traditional ones (except with a few more silver birches) you could find anywhere in England. This was his new home for the next few months. Silver Birch SAS Recruitment Ground**(2)**. If Alex was to claim he knew what Jones was thinking when she decided to put him in the SAS he would be lying.

He couldn't see any benefits of this. How could he trust a unit when he had a long history of being betrayed? The amount of times someone had stabbed him in the back (metaphorically and literally) had to be breaking a record. It wasn't as if it was a petty thing such as his friend tell a secret of his to the whole school. It was the type of stabbing in the back that resulted in them trying to kill him, someone else trying to kill him or selling him out to someone who wanted to kill him.

He could be blamed for it in a way. If he didn't have an uncanny knack for surviving the impossible and pissing people off who could definitely make him disappear into thin air. Alex didn't like to think of it that way, it wasn't his fault that everyone seemed to have a problem with him. "Get out." The driver's voice snapped Alex out of his thoughts. He had spaced out for a good 5 minutes and hadn't realised they had stopped. "You see that cabin?" The driver mentioned as Alex grabbed his bag. The driver was pointing at the biggest bunker out of the few that were there. "You are to report there." Alex nodded, getting out of the car.

"Thank you." Alex said before he shut the door. He made his way to the bunker. Inside the bunker was set up like a lecture hall. Rows of chairs sat facing the front where a podium stood with a table on it. Almost all of the seats were taken. Alex settled down in a seat close to the door, observing as a large quantity of rowdy men (ages 19 to 30) stood or sat around, doing their best to look intimidating or to be invisible. There was no doubt that these men had been in the army. There was the distinct way they sat and stood, slightly on the verge of the stillness and stance of what was demanded of them when called to attention yet casual enough that they could pass as ordinary citizens.

Over the next half an hour more men arrived, filing in silently and taking a seat. After every seat was filled the men sat down, waiting. Each and everyone avoided talking to the others. As of yet Alex couldn't see anyone that stuck out to him that were similar to the SAS men he had encountered. Then again, across the months they were suppose to 'enhance existing skills'. While the men had a clue of what the training would be like Alex had lived a short few weeks of it. At least Alex knew what he was getting into.

The door slammed open, announcing the arrival of whom Alex assumed was the Sergeant. He had a natural air of authority around him. He was quite muscular, about 5 foot 6 tall and wore an immaculate uniform. He strode up to the podium, standing there. His eyes scanned the crowd with an air of disapproval. "When I enter the room I expect you to drop everything and stand to attention." He barked over. "Clear?"

"Crystal, sir." The men chanted in unison.

"So why are you still sitting down?" The man roared. Almost as if they were one the group of men rose to their feet, standing in the attention stance. The man looked over them, grunting slightly. "You will always address me as 'The Sergeant' or sir. Nothing else. So you're the best the army has to offer. There are 100 of you in total. You're in section one of selection: survival and endurance. By the end of this section, 68 of you will be leaving. The 32 that's left will be sorted into official units. Once you're in your units you will stay together. If one of you messes up, you all mess up." the sergeant barked.

"For the first two weeks you will be by yourself and put into different groups of four everyday for group tasks and assessed in groups of 20 for individual. I don't want any fights except in combat training. You will be staying in the tents for now. If you're still here when the units are put together you'll have a cabin with your unit members. You can go find a tent now, you'll find your uniform and rations. It's up to you from now until 5am tomorrow morning how you spend your time. Dismissed." Alex shot to the door almost immediately, the other men dawdling around and a few of them asking others to play cards. They were going to waste their times making friendships.

Alex preferred to be alone. After he had left he analysed the tents. They were pretty shabby, the most intact ones he could see were at the back, underneath branches of the trees. Mostly protected from the rain and the wind. Alex quickly made his way to the back of the group of tents. It took him a total of 5 minutes, he knew that the soldiers would choose ones closer to the front but Alex intended to stay as dry as possible. Alex could see the slight tears and holes in the tents as he passed. His choice was a good one. He observed the tents at the back. They were still in bad condition but the trees would take the worst of the rain. Alex settled into the first tent he could find, changing into his uniform.

He waited for half an hour, hearing the men crash around and find their tents. Once they had all settled he made his way into the forest. He knew that silver birch's bark had waterproof tendency, perhaps that's why there was so many dotted around the camp. Alex set to work collecting small twigs of silver birch's for kindling and some logs. While the others were playing card games and getting to know each other he would build a fire and cook today's rations. Then afterwards he would sleep. Heaven knows he was going to need it.

* * *

**(1) I looked it up. Brecon Beacons is a national park. To have a fully functioning SAS base with recruits and shits is unlikely. To have perhaps a few veteran units there to brush up on skills and a few SAS recruits who got to a certain stage of training would be something they could pull off but not the sheer volume of the beginning part of what I have planned is about as easy as trying to hide an elephant behind a lamp post.**

**(2) Completely made up. I just thought it would be less imaginative with names of bases rather than something like Hell's Training Ground (yes that's something I considered). Then I was like hell they wouldn't put much thought into it. Like Brecon Beacons SAS training ground. Straight forward, right? So Silver Birch recruitment ground came to exist for it's unimaginative trait.**


	3. 2 - The Hunted and The Hunters

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Alex Rider.**

**WARNINGS: This story will contain swearing, mild descriptions of violence and so on. Rating prone to change. **

**A/N: First thing first. A guest review told me the first section of the SAS training actually did take place there. I was aware of it but I'm honestly sick of those fanfics that he gets sent to Brecon Beacons in a way. I mean they're my favourite but there's nothing left to write about Alex going there. We have Alex with his class, I saw one where Alex and Tom end up there and so on. So I was like 'How can I mix it up?'. Then this idea hit me. He's still with the SAS but in a new enviroment which kind of gives it a mysterious edge in my opinion because no one knows what this place is. Kind of genius yet kinda confusing.**

**Sorry about the updates. It's hard to update because I'm finishing up my first year at college which means that I have my Final Major Project...which includes trashing my work for Communications. It's extremely time consuming.**

* * *

Cliche. That was Alex's only thought as a loud trumpet blared across the grounds at 5am in the morning. Of course it got the men up but did it have to be so _loud_? Alex rose up, he hadn't bothered to change out of his uniform after he had gone to sleep (at 8pm, he didn't really care what the other men's opinions on that was). If his guess was correct most of them had stayed up late, they would be sluggish and less alert. Things they really didn't need. Alex made sure his laces of the combat boots were tied up before he left his tent. He was the first one up that he could see. Alex made his way to the front of the tents. During the short walk the other men had stumbled out of their tent. It was almost a relief he wasn't the first to reach the front. Maybe, just maybe, he could blend in more. No matter how hard he had tried it was an almost impossible task.

At age 14 he had been recruited as a spy. He didn't fit in anywhere. With other spies or military personnel he appeared to be too young. With normal people he acted too seriously. It was only when Sabina had began dragging him out to places such as cinemas that he finally felt like he belonged somewhere. Although he was nothing like Sabina (or anyone else for that matter) he felt accepted. Sabina had always tried to understand him. She knew there was things in his past he would rather leave in the past yet she made him drag them out. She made him talk about them. She reassured him. Sabina.

Alex shook his head grimly. It wouldn't do to cry. He had only let himself have a brief time to do that. There was a time and place for things and Alex wanted to put it off until he could visit where Sabina's ashes were scattered. He hadn't been allowed to go to the funeral. He understood why, it was the place where they expected him to be. With a terrorist organisation on his back he had to think of the bigger picture. He had given Sabina's parents a phone call before he left. They understood. In fact, they even encouraged Alex. He had parted with the sad tone of Elizabeth Pleasure's voice telling him that Sabina would have wanted him to put his safety first.

The men already here were already standing to attention, eyes drilling into the Sergeant standing before them. Silently Alex copied suit. Everyone here had done something for their country. Now that Alex was the age someone could sign up for SAS no harsh comments about him being a child followed him. It was a life saver. For them. Alex just wasn't in the mood for everyone hating him. It was reasonable after what had happened, of course.

Alex shook those thoughts out of his head. It wouldn't help him. Finally the trickle of men speeding towards the front stopped. "I wanted you here at 5am. When I say 5am I want you here by 4:50am, clear?" The Sergeant barked.

"Yes, Sir." The rank of men chorused in unison. The Sergeant nodded slightly.

"You will be assessed in 5 different groups of 20." The Sergeant announced, gesturing for the first 25 to step forward. "You will be doing the obstacle course first. That way." The Sergeant split up 2 different groups before Alex's was addressed. "You will be going for a nice little run. Your instructor is over there." The Sergeant pointed to an area in the general North East direction. Together the group set of at a jog towards that area.

It took them 5 minutes to find the instructor standing beside a large box. He was a squat man, his face looked as though someone had taken a frying pan and decided to smack him with it. His grey eyes were like chips of steel and his thin lips were pressed into a tight line. He looked at the group of men and let out a grunt. "My estimate is that you lot won't survive 3 days." The men all scowled, except Alex. The instructor's eyes lingered slightly on the blond. There was something different about him than the others.

Maybe it was the way he didn't rise to the bait or the way he stood. The others had the stiff military look going on. He seemed to stand in an alert fashion that was relaxed slightly. Only if you were trained to notice things such as the way his body had edgy appeal to it. He was on guard. Proven by the way his eyes occasionally flickered around at the land so quickly it was almost impossible to see him do it. "You will be going for a run." The instructor finally barked out. "There's only one difference...one of the groups are given the task of hunting. You are the hunted. You have to navigate your way through the woods to the point and avoid being caught. You will be assessed individually through the camera circuit running through the woods."

The instructor's eyes scanned the ranks. "Take a map and a compass and we shall begin." The men scurried forward, noticeably doing the childish act of taking the best quality equipment for themselves. After the instructor was sure that the men had gathered the map and compass he let them loose into the forrest.

* * *

For the tenth time since he had entered the forest Alex cursed someone mentally. He had decided to take to the trees to make his way towards the point silently. His logic was that everyone would be on the ground since at the moment the men were trained by army standards. They usually just trooped across the land, ducking and covering. After spying since a young age he had learnt that most people searched everywhere except up. There was two flaws in his plan. He was a lot bigger than when he was 14. There wasn't many trees that could take his weight.

From being a personal fitness trainer he had gained muscle and more bulk. While it was easy for his younger self to flit seamlessly from tree to tree with no effort he had to really try to be able to do it. Alex pushed down on a branch with one of his feet, the other planted securely on a thick one. The branch seemed strong enough to take his weight. Keeping to the middle section of the tree where there was more leafs he changed branches. As he crept deeper into the forest the more silver birches that could be found. It was good to make a fire with but near suicidal to use for moving around and that was without taking into account that the branches were thin and wispy.

Finally admitting to himself that using the trees was no longer wise he slowly shimmied down the tree bark, careful not to make a sound and ready to bolt up the tree at any sight of the hunters. Once he was on the ground it was easier to move. He crouched down slightly, keeping his arms close to his body as he ran his toes pressing down first before he rolled the rest of his feet forward. He couldn't do anything about the trail. So, in an attempt to throw any hunters off, he constantly retraced his steps or took a different route to a different point of the tracks he left.

Finally, when he stumbled across a river Alex waded in, carefully checking his map. He was almost at the point. If he just crossed the stream he would be there after a short walk. He was tempted to do it when he heard the sound of raised voices. "I FOUND SOME TRACKS!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! THEY'LL HEAR YOU!" Alex darted down the river, being careful not to make much noise. He waited until he was out of sight of where he entered the river before he climbed out on the other side. He walked cautiously and quietly towards the point. As he reached it he saw the instructor with another man waiting. A few men stood with them, proud expressions on their face. The others looked downcast. Silently Alex stepped down.

"You made it without being caught." The instructor noted, nodding at him. "Now we wait."


	4. 3 - Consequences

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Alex Rider I would be writing this to publish as a new book...sooo no I don't own him or the elements you recognise.**

**A/N: Sooo. I have a job now. Yay for my bank account but for updates? They're going to be even slower. But hey, Summer break is in about 2 and a half months.**

* * *

Standing in the rain was no fun. He and the other 99 hopeful recruits had collectively fucked up. Some bright idiots had set a quarter of the tents on fire. Their punishment was to be decided. Somehow Alex believed that this was part of it, the sergeants could think of punishments off the top of their heads from his experience. Finally the instructors appeared, slowly walking over to the group. The man beside Alex sneezed quietly. Alex recognised him. They had often been put in groups together throughout the three days they had been taking part in grueling exercises. Perhaps the reason why he and the man seemed to have a mutual respect for one another was their quiet natures. While the other men had a rowdy attitude outside of exercises the two would often be preparing for the next day.

The man's name was Jacob Whitely. One of the few times they had spoken they had introduced themselves. They both shared the same attitude towards making friends. That was as far as the two had reached conversation wise. "Alright, you lousy excuse for soldiers. Since a few of you struggle to do simple tasks we're giving you a break from the camp." The Segregant announced. It was reached with a few smiles from the men. Something within Alex told him that they weren't going to have a nice break. Perhaps it was the way the instructors had an evil smile etched on their faces or the few units (that had passed this phase of training before they had arrived) were carrying large packs and setting them down to the side of the instructors that gave it away. "You're going on a hike."

Alex shifted his feet subtly, he was beginning to lose feeling in them. He kept his movements slow and slight as to not give it away to the instructors. "The catch is, you have 12 hours to navigate from here to the checkpoint that is marked on your map. Then you will have another 12 hours to make your way back here. I will sort you into temporary units. The other men you see behind me-" Alex's eyes flickered to the men that had gathered while his attention was drilled onto the Sergeant. He almost groaned. He could recognise a few of the units from Brecon Beacons. That included K Unit. He could only cling onto his appearance changing drastically since he was 14. He had changed a lot since then, at the worst case scenario they would assume he was distantly related to Cub or just someone who looked like an older version of him. "-are veteran units. They were originally just stopping in as a place to stay since they crash landed nearby. After hearing that we were detailing a punishment for you, they agreed to track you down."

It was unfair to the mildly trained men. Against these units with years of experience they may as well have been civilians. "If you are caught you will be taken to a designated location where you will participate in your first RTI session." Alex was not surprised. In SAS they were sadistic assholes. However, he was grateful that this wasn't Scorpia. The organisation would shoot them all dead for the fire.

* * *

Alex looked around at his temporary unit as they walked through a forest. Their feet were heavy and it was obvious they were tired. After walking for an hour they had all began to gather blisters and start to feel tired. "Do we have time to sleep for a while?" The blonde, who had grunted out his last name (Smith), asked, his grey eyes casting around at the three men. Smith wasn't the most muscular of the men. Depsite that he had proved there was more to meet the eye after swinging a harsh left hook at the brunette who resembled The Incredible Hulk. The Brunette had asked them all to call him Kevin.

"We might oversleep." The African-American man, who liked to be known as Razor, commented. He had quite a serious outlook at things, in the 18 hours Alex had known the man personally he had learnt that the man was a worrying. He constantly muttered to himself about what could possibly go wrong. It was an act that constantly set Alex on edge. Despite the doubts from the man they had reached the checkpoint an hour early. Alex glanced at the map. They didn't have much further to go to get back to camp.

"Why don't we do a system. Someone stays up, looking for a trace of the Units tracking us and checking the time. The others take a nap for 20 minutes, we move on and repeat every 2 hours." Alex found himself suggesting. They all turned to look at him, the only noise they had heard from him was the reluctant release of his surname. Sometimes they forgot he was there. A snapped twig or sound of a boot connecting with the ground was their only sound that came from the silent man.

"That's a good idea." Kevin said finally. "Who's taking first shift?"

"I will." Alex spoke up, looking around. "There's a spot over there. There's barely any leaves or branches." He pointed to the section and led the way over, settling down with his back against the tree. He knew that his senses were rusty. Being a personal fitness instructor didn't involve much risk, nor dodging any bullets. He no longer had the irrational fear that he was going to be attacked anymore. In many ways he had gratitude for that. However, exactly 10 minutes into his unit's nap he couldn't help but wish he did have that fear. Through the trees 4 SAS men he knew materialised through the edges. Wolf, Fox, Snake and Eagle. It was just his luck that his old unit (who he often referred to as Squad Satan) would find him. Running from them would be hopeless. In comparison to them he was unfit. They were trained to do things such as chase people. Alex may not have had the same skills he had previously (from a lack of use) but he was not stupid.

"GET UP!" Wolf yelled. Startled, the three sleeping men jerked up, wide awake, wearily taking in the 4 SAS soldiers.

"I thought you were look out." Razor said, his voice containing a sleepy tone.

"They're like ninjas." Alex announced. "I'd like to see you do any better."

"Why don't we just run for it?" Smith asked, frowning.

"Because you just said it outloud so they can hear, genius. They're going to be on their guard." Kevin snorted.

"Besides, they're fully trained SAS men. They could catch us before we moved a centimetre."


	5. 4 - Oh, Those Funeral Voices

**DISCLAIMER: Didn't you know? I'm actually Anthony Horowitz...I also own a tap dancing and talking bear. Yeah. I don't own Alex Rider blah blah.**

**A/N: Okay so this chapter is just not a serious 'somehow I'll make a man out of you' (yes I did just quote Mulan) business going on with the SAS. It has significance. Which is why I typed this. Why? Well if I told you I'll have to kill you. I actually wrote this at like 3am in the morning when I have college tomorrow (technically today) but when inspiration strikes, it strikes.**

* * *

Silence.

In the cell that he had been (not that) carefully place in with his temporary unit, nothing moved. The other men had taken to sleeping (a wise decision), however Alex couldn't. Vivid memories of when he found out the only person who had ever understood him (to an extent) had died. Not just died, been murdered. Perhaps it was the bare cell that led him to thinking about the events. After all, when you're in a cell with three solid brick walls and bars on the remaining side it gave you a lot of time to think.

At first he tried to avoid it, thinking of maths equations (maths was safe. The numbers were solid. They never changed) to take his mind off of it. Thinking of maths had slowly led to him thinking about the secret tutoring Sabina would give him at almost 1am in the morning. She had been determined to catch him up on the syllabus. It wasn't that he lacked the intelligence, rather the knowledge. He needed that loose and slight guide through topics in order to learn them.

Since Sabina was older than him she found it easy to tutor him to the standard that the rest of his classmates were at. It took months to complete. The memories were fond in Alex's mind mind, although painful. He felt the painful pang in your chest you seem to experience when you think of someone you've lost. The pair had spent many nights together, hiding under a blanket to hide the lights of their torches should anyone look too closely at the gaps around the door. Eventually this developed into a pillow and blanket fort being constructed within Alex's room. He hated to admit it at the time but he had fun. He enjoyed doing the childish gestures that Sabina encouraged him to embrace.

Perhaps that's why Alex found an interest in Sabina Pleasure. While everyone wanted to know his every feeling, she got it. She knew he didn't want to talk about it. She comforted him silently through his roughest times, gently combing her fingers through his hair. Then the next moment she would be dragging him off to do something. Anything to keep him from thinking about it.

It was like Alex had been downing before. Then she had came along and she was a life raft that he stumbled across accidentally.

When you're drowning you would climb onto the life raft, cling onto it tightly. It's an instinct and it's what Alex did.

Alex closed his eyes, running a frustrated hand through his hair. He couldn't help but relive the moment he found out about Sabina Pleasure.

* * *

_Alex stumbled wearily out of bed, he hadn't gone to work today. He had felt dizzy earlier, after almost collapsing on the kitchen floor he had decided that it was easier to stay home. His eyes' drifted to the alarm clock set up beside the bed. It was 1pm. He had slept through most of the day._

_Feeling slightly better from this morning (if you didn't count the post-sleep grogginess) he walked down the stairs, unknowingly making loud and deliberate footsteps. Sabina had always complained about how he made no noise. After a while of deliberately announcing his presence it had became a habit of his. He couldn't help the small smile that flitted across his face at the thought of Sabina. _

_Convinced that he had been 'a robot in disguise' because he rarely showed emotion he had trained himself to be able to express it. It was hard. Even now he had to remind himself how to do it. Yet he did it. Although he knew that she would never want him to change (as cliche as it was), it made her more comfortable. _

_The silence of the household was disturbed by the loud ring of the doorbell._

_Alex made his way sluggishly to the door, unlocking it before being able to throw it open. He knew it wasn't good news. Stood uncomfortably on the doorstep were two police officers. _

_"Mr Alex Rider?" One asked in a grave tone. He already knew._

_They used the same tone of voice as the one he heard when he was informed of Ian Rider's death (murder). _

_The tone of voice he will always refer to as funeral voices._

_"Yes." He responded reluctantly._

_"May we come in?"_

_The rest was a blur to him. He could feel the same numbness he had felt as they told him Sabina Pleasure had died. _

_Drowned, they said._

_Didn't know how to swim, they said._

_It was all lies. He knew she could swim. _

_He didn't object._

_The only reason they would lie would be because the situation was being hushed up. If she was murdered they could've just changed who it was if it was a secret._

_Sabina Pleasure had been assassinated._

_No one ever died naturally when he was involved. Whenever their lives touched with his they were exposed to bombs and everything people saw on films. Those films where people wish they could have a life like the one on the screen. Yet, somehow, when those films were a censored version of your life it lost it's appeal._

_Oh yes, how everyone loved to be captured and tortured for information you didn't have._

_After the police officer had left, sending him rehearsed condolences on their way he finally took hold of the situation in his mind._

_One of his enemies had caught up with him. Instead of his death they had decided to kill the only living person who meant something to him. It was sick. It was twisted. It was sadistic. Yet Alex was not surprised one bit._

_He couldn't think who it could be. Most of his enemies had ended up dead (although he wouldn't doubt that some probably could have the power to 'come back alive'), however the small members he never considered were alive. A worker, friend or family member for the organisation or person...it could be anyone._

_Frustrated with finding no obvious culprit, he stalked into the kitchen. Intent on getting a cup of coffee._

_What was waiting for him on the table was enough to make him freeze._

_Two white Chrysanthemums. One had been hastily dipped into red paint. The other into black._

_They laid there on the table._

_He wasn't safe anywhere._


	6. 5 - Only The Good Die Young

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Alex Rider. I'm just some person writing a story about a fictional book series they're obsessed with.**

**A/N: So some (one) person mentioned the Funeral Voices in Stormbreaker. Yes, it was a reference and kind of a subtle hint of what's to come. I mean no one will probably get it but the reference isn't pointless.**

* * *

Lips twitching.

Then finally it was a smile.

If anyone else had been in Alex's position they would've been scared and unsure of what to do. Watching 12 fully trained SAS men trying to figure out how to give you RTI without damaging you is amusing. Especially when you have the art of not expressing emotion as the 'interrogators' yelled abuse at him. In comparison to some of the bouts of torture he had encountered, this was like a parody.

This was child's play. Perhaps it was the hesitant glances the soldiers sometimes threw at each other that made him think like that. The SAS soldiers were obviously very uncomfortable with doing this to someone who was on 'their side'. He knew that they could be ruthless, unforgiving and could break a trained man in a few days. It was how they were trained to be.

The SAS men thought he was insane, smiling like that during RTI. They had all been scared. Assumedly he had come from an abusive family, he would be use to such abuse. They were only doing light physical damage, a few carefully light (yet hard enough to get the point across) blows here and there. But smiling? How could anyone smile.

Reluctantly the group of men led the blonde haired man back to his cell. He didn't look like much but the men respected him. He had that look. The look of someone who had gone through too much. They couldn't put their finger on what he had gone through but it was there.

Eagle shut the cell door, leaving quietly.

* * *

_Her smile. The sweet perfume she always wore._

_"Oh, come on Alex. Don't be silly." She teased, eyes glimmering with innocence, happiness and playfulness. "It's just a school dance. Who cares if people talk about how my parents are your adoptive ones." She raised a dark eyebrow, her soft right hand coming up to lightly brush her fingertips over his cheek._

_Electricity._

_He could feel it. The touch alone made him feel more aware. All he wanted with to connect his lips to hers. Those plump pink lips that taunted him. Those lips that were almost always twitched into a smile. Yes, Sabina Pleasure was quite beautiful. Even when she was crying, mascara leaking down her face in black tears. When she sat on the sofa in just a pair of jogging bottoms, the over sized t-shirt of his she always stole (he only took it back because he had seen her carefully trying to take it without him noticing. She seemed to enjoy it), a big tub of ice cream in her hand with no makeup on._

_She wasn't perfect, Alex knew that. There was an ugly side to her, one that she tried to shield away from him._

_He didn't care._

_He had an ugly side as well. He soaked in her flaws and to him they made her that much more beautiful. It was comforting how she didn't try to hide those flaws. It made him more comfortable about his past. At least he knew that everyone had their haunts and problems._

_"I just don't like what they're saying." Alex admittedly. It was hard for him. To trust someone with how he felt. With Sabina he did it, somehow about how she just smiled and silently comforted him without pressing for details made him want to do it._

_"So you've saved the world countless of times and a few teenagers can scare you off?" Sabina asked, smiling slightly. "I know you want to fit in, but so what? You were my boyfriend before my parents adopted you." Alex sighed, glancing down slightly. "You want friends and to be accepted. Honestly, school is shit for that. You don't want to fit in with them and have discussions about what Jenni and Brad did last weekend." Sabina tilted his chin up so he could see her. Those blue eyes bore into his own. "I know you, Alex. Don't pretend to be someone you're not. Be you. Be Alex."_

_"That's the first time anyone's ever said that to me." Alex smiled. Sabina watched as those brown eyes, usually dull and lifeless, lit up. A shine was in them and they reflected a warm quality. Then it was hidden. The brief flashes of emotion that shone through his eyes were always brief. She was still glad to see them anyway. "Everyone expects me to be this perfect person. Either the perfect spy or perfect teenage boy. It's nice to be told to be just Alex." His muscular arms wrapped around her waist, sighing happily she leant into him, nuzzling the side of her face into the crook of his neck. Reacting towards her movements, he couldn't help it as his fingers ran through her silky, dark hair._

_"I love you." Her voice spoke. Her voice was like bells, musical and the only sound he would ever want to hear._

_"I love you." He spoke gently, and he meant it. He couldn't think of a time when he had ever acted so warmly towards anyone...but it was Sabina. She was the only exception._

_"I promise I will never leave you, Alex. Nothing could ever make me leave your side."_

_And he believed her._

* * *

_"Sabina." Slurred his drunken words._

_Attached._

_He shouldn't have became attached._

_Attachment made you weak._

_He nursed a glass of whiskey in his hand. His eyes were closed and the unmistakeable tears rolled down his cheeks._

_His whole face was scrunched up. His chest held an uncomfortable pain that spread like wild fire._

_He couldn't breathe._

_Her voice seemed to echo around his head. "Alcohol makes even the greatest men into fools." He took a deep gulp of the alcohol, swallowing it and grimacing at the taste. He wanted to forget he had ever met Sabina Pleasure._

**_Sabina walked slowly into the room, he could tell by her face she felt uncomfortable. She looked breath taking. He took hold of her warm, soft hand, speaking softly as he told her how beautiful she looked. A faint blush rose to her cheeks as she lowered her head slightly to avoid his gaze._**

_Alex tilted his head back onto the wall he was sitting against. Outside the rain pounded down. It almost seemed as though the world was crying for her. He watched as the clouds continued to move. He couldn't understand why the world hadn't stopped? Didn't anyone cares?_

**_"I know you love me." Her teasing voice chimed as he stood before her, arms crossed and a scowl painted across his face._**

_Furious, Alex stood up and began walking across the room. He was going to _make_ them care. He was going to _make_ them realise she had gone._

**_She spun around in the kitchen, grinning. Her skirts fanning out as she spun. "I like this one." She stopped, backing up into the kitchen's side, leaning her hands on the edge, looking at him. "I like this house."_**

_Stumbling he grabbed onto the side of the counter, looking down. She was a ghost. She was haunting him. Every single thought was her._

**_"I'll race you to the car." Sabina called, already shooting off out the door. He sprinted after her, catching her by the waist and effortlessly slung her over his shoulder. She let out a loud scream, he knew she was happy. "ALEX PUT ME DOWN!" She yelled, the smile on her face leaking through. _**

_Alex couldn't help but take yet another drink. Why was it _so hard_ to _forget_, dammit?_

_**The tension crackled in the air as the pair stood, glaring at it each other. "I HATE YOU ALEX!" She screamed at him. "WE'RE OVER!" She spun on the spot and stormed out of the room, slamming the door.** _

_His throat was burning. He could feel it as the fire crackled down the inside. His eyes. They stung. The hot salty tears felt foreign against his skin. "Sabina." He croaked, his voice breaking._

**_"I'm always going to love you." She whispered, her dark hair shifting slightly in the wind. The sunshine shone, lighting up her creamy skin. Her eyes were a sea of emotions. The way they shone made him feel like walking on air._**

_He fell to the floor, the whiskey bottle smashing as it made contact with the floor. Alex drew himself into a ball, his body shook slightly as he sobbed._

**_"No one is ever going to hurt you, again. Not while I'm alive." Alex said softly, stroking her hair and she sat on his lap. Her body was turned in towards his as she let out loud, sobs. She gasped for a breath. "I promise."_**

_"I'm sorry." Alex choked out. "I'm so sorry."_


	7. 6 - Tête-à-tête

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Alex Rider, okay?**

**A/N: Sorry this is late. I've been busy since I'm nearing the ending of college (Final Major Project and all) and when I'm not at college I'm working. Then I went to the Summertime Ball on the 6th of June (a massive concert in London - best fun I've had in a while). I've been adding to this in spare moments. Enjoy. Yes, this is insanely short but I ran out of things to mention...this is more of a filler then anything. **

* * *

Alex couldn't sleep. It was the second night that they were in the cells. For Alex it felt as though it had been years. Every second he was sat here, completely idle, memories haunted him. It wasn't the missions that came back in vivid thoughts. It was the memories surrounding the woman that had been alive just 2 weeks ago. Small details he wish he could forget came back in vivid thoughts that he struggled to separate from reality. The thoughts were painful to him.

He drew his legs up to his chest, staring at the darkened brick wall. "Hey, you." He heard a man grunt from the direction of the entrance to the cell. There stood one of the veteran soldiers, looking awkward. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Why do you care?" Alex asked, his voice flat. He wouldn't call it emotionless, just _tired_. _Tired_ of the life he had been tangled up within when he was just 14. _Tired_ of always finding himself in these situations.

"Because sleep is something people require in order to function correctly." The soldier raised his eyebrow. "We're here to train you. It may seem tough. It may seem like we all hate you during these sessions. But we don't. We're just trying to help you stay alive, kiddo. We all respect every single one of you. Even the instructors and the sergeant do."

"Why?" Alex frowned. He couldn't figure out how it could be possible. They just didn't act like they respected any of them.

"It's not that hard to figure out." The soldier snorted quietly. "Now go to sleep."

"What's your name?" Alex asked, reluctantly moving so he was now laying on the floor.

"Shark." The man smiled slightly. "What's yours?"

"I'm Alex." Alex replied.

"Well, Alex. I think you should go to sleep instead of staying awake and worrying about pointless things you can't change." Shark gave him a pointed look, before beginning to walk away. "Tell anyone about this conversation and I'll kill you."

* * *

A loud alarm broke Alex out of his sleep. Sitting upright he looked around, confused. Outside the cell the sound of heavy footsteps could be heard as they rushed around. "Whats going on?" Alex asked, his eyes wide as he looked at the men. Razor rolled his eyes.

"We don't know." Smith spoke up. Alex shot up on his feet. Somehow he had the impression that it wasn't a good thing. After all, an alarm constantly blaring (and deafening everyone) as well as the frantic movements they could hear weren't good signs. Especially when it came to Alex. The loud ring of gunfire rang in Alex's ears.

"Was that a gun?" Kevin blurted out. The three men turned to give him a look. Kevin sheepishly looked down at the ground.

"We need to get out of here." Alex said, looking around at the cell. "Anyone got a paperclip?" Blank looks met his question.

"You guys need to get out, now." Shark appeared, a bunch of keys in his hand. He fumbled with the lock. Seconds later the cell door slammed open. "We're under attack. Go down the corridor, take the first right and then a left. You'll see a set of stairs, go down them and follow the tunnel. Once you're outside, do not contact the SAS. Try to get out of the country." The group of four nodded, pacing down the corridor. A few cells had already been opened, the others held four men each. They were pressed against the bars silently pleading to be released. They followed the directions they were given until they reached the tunnel.

"Do you trust him? He could be leading us into a trap." Kevin hissed, reluctant to move.

"Either way, we won't have much chance. This is the best option we have." Alex reasoned. Kevin sighed but nodded.

"I guess you're right."


	8. 7 - Why Do You Hate Me So?

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Alex Rider I wouldn't be working a part-time job and sitting at home (currently) too broke to afford a carton of Orange Juice.**

**A/N: Hi! Sorry, it's getting up to the EOS (end of season) sale and it's loads of hours. I think I do about 91 a month currently? I wrote this on my day off. I have a whole week booked off soon so expect updated then! This is exactly 1040 words long. Enjoy!**

* * *

"It doesn't feel right leaving everyone there." Smith sighed heavily as the group fled down yet another tunnel, this one with an earthy look towards it. Only two torches (they had found them at the entrance of the first tunnel with no lights) with a dim light guided them. Razor had insisted upon carrying one of them the front after claiming he had more knowledge on things such as traps that may lay down here. Alex had taken the other at the back, careful to listen for footsteps and the sound of anyone approaching. A few grunts met his ears to meet Smith's words.

"What could we have done?" Alex prompted, knowing that he should speak up. They had no clue if anyone in that building had gotten out alive, the guilt could easily eat up at any of them. "Nothing. We're not trained to a standard to help out. They told us to go, we followed the orders that came from someone superior from us." Alex noticed the slight change in the posture of a few of the men. Quickly he swung around, using the torch's beam to check if anyone had been able to sneak up on them. The ground they stepped on had a dusty quality. Silently, Alex erased the tracks that they had left behind.

Being in a life or death situation sharpened his skills obtained as a teenager. Although rusty, they should do to get them out alive (hopefully). "I just feel bad, you know? People like us, just recruits, could have been killed." Kevin decided to chip in, almost stumbling over his feet. Kevin managed to catch himself before he fell on his face and continued walking. "We just left them there."

"Look, from what I could gather the situation occurred unexpectedly. No one expected it. The men there had the hearts of soldiers." Alex pressed on, careful to have a quiet voice. Alex became used to these sort of situations in his past, the men he had been thrown in with didn't have the same experience. They all originated from a military background where they had never had to run from a situation unless everyone else in the ranks were to as well.

"Hearts of soldiers? I've never heard that before." Razor finally spoke up, glancing back at the group.

"It's something I heard once." Alex admitted, thinking back to his brief time at SAS camp at just age 14. "It means that they have a certain spirit within them that refuses to break. In simple terms anyway." Alex checked no one was following yet again, a strange sense of paranoia kicking in. Random attacks didn't just happen for no reason. If it was somewhere where he was being held (especially after Sabina's end) were to come under attack...it would be a foolish thing to deem it a coincident. "Fleeing makes us nothing less or more. It just means we can either help or find a way to stop it, we're probably the only slither of hope they have."

The group travelled silently for a moments before a noise made Alex freeze. Obviously the other men had heard it judging by the tensed movements. An echoed voice that was quickly followed by a shushing noise. "Run." Alex managed to hiss out in a quiet whisper. He broke out in an almost silent run. His efforts were in vain as the other men ran as fast they could, their feet pounding on the ground. He almost cried out in disbelief, of course he would be stuck with a bunch of idiots who were about as stealth as a rainbow coloured elephant.

The footsteps of the people behind them could finally be heard. They were faster, indicating that they were given chase, the group of four turned around the corner.. "Turn off the torch!" Alex exclaimed quietly, turning his off. Alex watched as Razor struggled to turn it off, accidentally losing his grip. The torch hit the ground with a loud clattering sound. Obviously these three weren't good in pressurised situations.

"Oops." Razor grinned sheepishly, about to bend down and retrieve it. The footsteps had stopped, that was never a good sign.

"No time. Move!" Alex barked out. Surprisingly Razor and the other men quickly hurried down the corridor, Alex made sure to kick the torch into the wall. With a loud noise the torch turned off. Alex raced after his team mates, struggling to move quickly.

"Gotcha!" A voice growled out, gripping hold of Alex's shoulders. Alex had two options: 1) fight, and possibly be killed. 2) Pretend he had no clue what he was doing and surprise them later. Alex decided to go with the second option.

"Who are you? Friend or foe?" A voice demanded, Alex couldn't really tell who it was from.

"Oh, for heavens sake. Get a light." A voice spat.

"We don't have a light!" A different voice replied.

"I have a torch." Alex offered weakly.

"Give me that." A force ripped the torch out of Alex's grip. In a few seconds the dim light had bathed Alex completely. "Isn't he that recruit?"

"Yeah, he has the uniform on." Another voice pitched in. From what Alex was guessing there were four of them here.

"So am I going to die?" Alex sighed, sick of waiting to find out. "If you are can you tell everyone that someone beat them to it?"

"You're not going to die...yet." The first voice growled out. _Reassuring,_ Alex thought sarcastically. " Just walk, we're almost at the end of the tunnel." Alex sighed heavily, he wasn't sure what had happened to the other three men. Hopefully they had ran for it. But it seemed one or two of them lacked common sense.

As soon as they neared the sloped exit, faded light filtered in. He could just about make out the four figures of well built men. Possibly a SAS unit? Finally after they stumbled out into the light Alex spun around to face the four men. He couldn't help but groan. If there was a god up there, he obviously hated Alex.


	9. 8 - Devils

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Alex Rider, at all. I only own the plot a few character you may recognise.**

**A/N: Sorry it's so short! Yet another filler. I'm just getting to the good parts. I mean, things are going to get interesting pretty fast. **

* * *

In rigid and stiff postures stood a veteran SAS unit. Not any SAS unit, oh no. K Unit. If it had been anyone else that would imply that Alex's life wasn't a train wreck (it is). Luckily (or unluckily - if things were to pan out for the worse), they didn't seem to recognise him. He was no longer that 14 year boy that let them abuse him and shuffled around behind them like a lost puppy. "Where are the other 3?" Alex demanded, almost sure that they had done something to them.

"Other 3? There's more of you?" Wolf asked with a frown. Alex's heart sunk in his chest. Either they had gone off without him, they had decided to wait for him elsewhere or someone else had them. Considering the situation, Alex predicted that it was the last one.

"We have to look for them." Alex demanded, shifting his body so he balanced on the heels of his feet. He didn't trust this unit as far as he could throw them. Fox, also known as Ben Daniels, stood with the unit as he observed the ex-teenage spy with a frown.

"You seem familiar." Fox mentioned, the words rolling off his tongue in a smooth flow. "Have we met?" Alex shook his head. He could tell them that he use to be known as Cub to them, he might even find out why Fox wasn't with MI6 and had gone back to SAS. That would be suicidal for Alex, everyone he knew in the espionage line of business generally wanted to kill him.

"No." Alex lied, rubbing his temple with one of his fingers. "Why are we just waiting around? We have to find them." Alex pressed on urgently.

"Look, kid." Wolf broke in, interrupting Snake who had just opened his mouth to reply. "If we look now we might as well sign our death certificates. If they were taken by someone then they won't hesitate to shoot us or take us as well."

"What happened to teamwork and loyalty? Don't you guys live by 'no man gets left behind'?" Alex spat out. He may barely have known the 3 men, but someone dying yet again when he could've done something didn't sit right with him.

"C'mon." Eagle decided to chip in, his voice hard like nails and with a certain icy depth. "I hate leaving when they may be in trouble, but if they are then they're going to need someone to get them out of that trouble. We can't do that if we get killed or captured." Alex reluctantly agreed. The group of men silently crept through the wooded area that surrounded them. Occasionally one of them would whisper quiet tips of creeping silently through the trees and dense layer on the ground.

Alex didn't need their help. At camp he had been a stumbling, bleary eyed recruit. The situation he had been thrown into him and forced himself to slip into the deadly spy that he use to be. Everything he had learnt came rushing back. His body seemed to act before he could think about it. His left foot gently scraping across the floor behind where he walked to remove any traces that he had been there.

A part of him that had hidden since his 17th birthday had broken through again. He could never forget (not fully, anyway) how to be a spy. It had been drilled into as soon as he began walking. You never truly forgot your roots, and his so happened to be planted in the secretive world of espionage.

* * *

_Pain. That's all Alex could feel. _

_For the first time since he moved to America, he cursed his uncle for training him to be this...this monster. The pain wasn't physical, it came from his mind. He had to be blamed for it, he had caused it after all. The only person he can - no, she's dead, he can't anymore - rely on to be there for him is dead. If he hadn't moved to America she may be alive still._

_Sabina. _

_She didn't deserve to be dead. It was all his fault._

_His past had appeared again and it had taken out everything he had to live for. He had absolutely nothing to live for._

_Perhaps that's why he found himself picking up the phone and shakily calling a number._

_"Hello, Royal and General bank. Joanna speaking, how may I help?"_

* * *

"This is far enough." Wolf called out, halting his unit. Alex trailed to a stop, looking around the space that they had stopped in. It wasn't a clearing, it was a medium sized spot in between a group of trees. Pale moonlight filtered through gaps in the trees, casting dappled silver lighting throughout the area. The air was cool and caused goosebumps to rise on Alex's skin. A reluctant shiver escaped him as he tried to avoid his teeth clattering together.

He had almost forgotten how cold it could be in England. "You, sit down." Wolf ordered, pointing at Alex. "You guys, get wood and start building a fire." Wolf added to Fox and Eagle. The pair quickly scrambled off as Alex sat on the damp ground. Wolf and Snake sat down just a bit away from him.

"What's your name? If you've told us before I can't remember." Snake's voice held a heavy Scottish accent. "It would get terribly confusing if we don't know who you are." Alex's brown eyes flickered over to the two men, he could lie. He could create an entire new life up. He could escape the rumours and whispers that came from his name. Alex could be 'that recruit' rather than 'that teenage spy'. Lying would mean, if they found out, that they wouldn't trust him.

The way his life always panned out the worst situation would play out. They'd find out he wasn't actually who he said he was. He didn't have to tell them he was Cub, after all there were probably many people named Alex Rider. Even if they found out about Cub...well they couldn't exactly blame him for not telling them. Besides, not telling them isn't exactly a lie. It's withholding the truth. "Rider. Alex Rider."

"Well, Rider. I hope you can keep up." Snake smiled lightly. "Wolf may beat you to death if you can't."


	10. 9 - In a Time of Bereavement

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Alex Rider.  
**

**A/N: Okay, so just to let you know that I DO read every review that you guys post, I just don't have time to reply. Your reviews help me improve this story and change aspects that aren't working. Thank you for your support.**

* * *

The first thing Alex heard when he woke up was the lone chirp of a single bird. Groggily, Alex propped himself up on his elbows and cast his eyes around the surrounding area. His eyes squinted against the sudden, pale light that broke through the tree's branches. It wasn't quite daylight, rather a glow that carried through the thin leaves above him. Something had woken him, he could tell from the sudden snap from his dreamless sleep. Scanning the horizon he tried to figure out what it was that had woken him up.

"Morning." Alex jumped, he had been concentrating on trying to find something out of the ordinary that he hadn't noticed someone being awake. He glanced to his right, seeing Eagle sat against a tree; amusement ran across the soldier's face. "Did I scare you, Pinecone?" Eagle teased with a small smile.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Alex responded, rolling his eyes. "Just don't call me that. Ever. If you do...well, I'll kill you." Eagle let out a quiet snort.

"Good luck, kid. You're trying to be in SAS. I'm actually _in_ SAS." Eagle glared at Alex jokingly. "Which means people like you aren't worth my time." Honestly, Alex had quickly became confused. They were treating him civilly, which they never did the first time around. Then again, this time he actually had earnt his position (in their eyes).

"Eagle, don't scare him off." A voice scolded. Fox slowly stood up, rubbing his eyes with his hands as a small yawn escaped his lips. Fox walked over and sat beside Eagle. "Want to tell us something, kid?" Fox asked. Alex almost rolled his eyes at the name that they were apparently going to call him. Well...it was better than Double O' Nothing. Alex tilted his head slightly to indicate for Fox to continue. "How are you the only recruit that got and didn't get captured?"

"The others didn't." Alex protested. "There were 3 others." The men shared a look.

"Look, Wolf and Snake went to look while you were asleep." Eagle said almost gently. "They found their bodies."

_Dead._

They had died.

It was probably because of _him_ again.

It's _always_ his fault.

"I know it must be hard to hear." Fox quickly input, as if he wanted to reassure Alex. Not that it could be true. Who would want to reassure someone who only promised death sentences towards those who learnt his name? They must know. How couldn't they?

K Unit...

He didn't particularly care for them but he needed to get away from them, soon. Before they died. He didn't need more blood on his hands.

"We've all been there." Fox continued on in a steady voice. "It's survivor's guilt. You couldn't have done anything."

That's where Fox had to be wrong.

"At least you're alive, that's a silver lining." Eagle pointed out as if it made a difference.

Alex held back a snort. Death would always be a pleasure to Alex, but only his. If he were to die it would be a favour for him.

* * *

Together, the group of SAS soldiers and the 'recruit' trooped out of the final line of trees. Before them stood a glorious, bustling city. It went by the name of Manchester. "Lets find a hotel and phone MI6." Wolf ordered. "They'll know what to do." Alex reluctantly followed the men as they led the way. It took several hours until they found one that Wolf deemed appropriate. Eagle, Fox and Alex were to book a few rooms (charged to SAS) while Wolf and Snake spoke to MI6.

Fox and Eagle grabbed the keys, informed Wolf the room numbers and led Alex upstairs. The 3 crowded together in one room, choosing not to sleep since it was only 5pm. "My sister flipped the other day." Eagle finally spoke after a long, uncomfortable silence.

"Which one?" Fox asked, leaning his back against the wall. "The one really into symbolism or the hot one?"

"Oi!" Eagle yelled, throwing his pillow at Fox's figure. Fox dodged out the way, grinning widely. "The one really into symbolism." Eagle continued. "Jessica's dating that Japanese bloke. He took her on holiday to Italy and he proposed to her and gave her Chrysanthemums. They're a flower of the sun in Japanese." Eagle rolled his eyes slightly. "Since they were in Italy she broke up with him because in Italy Chrysanthemums symbolise bereavement after someone's died. Bit of an ove-"

Alex froze, blocking out the rest of the story. He closed his eyes tightly, taking a sharp intake of air.

_'-in Italy Chrysanthemums symbolise bereavement after someone's died.'_

It played around his mind, memories coming back to mind in sharp focus.

_After the police officer had left, sending him rehearsed condolences on their way he finally took hold of the situation in his mind._

_One of his enemies had caught up with him. Instead of his death they had decided to kill the only living person who meant something to him. It was sick. It was twisted. It was sadistic. Yet Alex was not surprised one bit._

_He couldn't think who it could be. Most of his enemies had ended up dead (although he wouldn't doubt that some probably could have the power to 'come back alive'), however the small members he never considered were alive. A worker, friend or family member for the organisation or person...it could be anyone._

_Frustrated with finding no obvious culprit, he stalked into the kitchen. Intent on getting a cup of coffee._

_What was waiting for him on the table was enough to make him freeze._

_Two white Chrysanthemums. __One had been hastily dipped into red paint. The other into black._

_They laid there on the table._

_He wasn't safe anywhere._

_Alex picked up the flowers and threw them in the bin (where they belonged). He wasn't in the mood for someone's attempts to mess with him. He walked slowly over to the fridge, opening it up. Sabina had a constant supply of alcohol, even though they only consumed any in social situations. Sabina liked to be prepared incase anyone came around unannounced. Alex took one of the cold beers, opening it up and holding it up in a mock toast. _

Alex rose to his feet from the floor quickly. The 2 men's eyes snapped to him, conversation drawing to a halt. Alex paced to the bathroom, locking the door and clutching onto the sink.

_Scorpia._

They did this.


	11. 10 - Can't Back Down

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Alex Rider.  
**

**A/N: Before you roll your eyes and say 'Alex was the only survivor of a Scorpia attack? _How_ original'. Please note that I have a plan. What kind of plan would it be if you could all guess it? Maybe the cliche is just a handy distraction method I thought of? Maybe I'm being totally serious about it...hm. Who knows? It's kind of short (yeah my excuse every time). But in my defence, I'm absolutely exhausted. I sleep 2 hours a night currently and I had a 7 hour shift yesterday and an 8 hour one today. **

* * *

Usually a moment of realisation was followed by an outcry of 'OF COURSE!' and a far away look in the distance. Alex simply straightened up and checked his appearance in the mirror, other than the caked on dirt and the few leaves and twigs in his hair he looked fine. He made sure to flush the toilet and wash his hands in the sink. Steeling himself, Alex walked out. The other members of the group had arrived, they all gave him a look. "Sorry, dodgy stomach." Alex said in a carefree tone, humming to himself gently as if he had no cares in the world. "Is it okay if i head off to bed?" Alex questioned. He adopted a whinging tone to his speech. "I barely slept at all last night because I had to sleep on the ground."

"Knock yourself out." Wolf said, throwing Alex a key. "It's the room just to your right. You're sharing with me." Alex almost winced, almost. That threw a spanner in the works. His plan would never work now; unless he was some kind of miracle worker (evidence seemed to make this unlikely).

"Okay, thanks." Alex grinned as he caught the key. Snake gave him a weird, almost piercing look. Alex gave them a cheerful wave before he slipped out of the room. As soon as he had left the room he made sure to close the door immediately. His cheerful act would be suspicious to them, that much was true. That was the aim however. They would talk about it before they did anyone else, since they did everything in a team. Alex wasn't like them, oh no.

He worked alone. Alone was how he liked it. That way he didn't have to worry about communication and if someone else was going to fuck up. It was all entirely down to him, which seemed normal now. Alex made his way to the room, unlocking the door and walking in. He grabbed a few spare sheets from the laundry basket a staff member had left just outside. The door next to his was opened slightly, suggesting they had just popped in to clean the room.

So far, he was in luck. The room was a small space, 2 beds were pressed against the wall (separated by a narrow space). He shut the curtains and quickly stuffed the bed closest to the window with the sheets. It was hard to make the sheets into a lump in a similar size and shape to him. He managed to make it somewhat believable. If you were to glance at the bed, you would believe that he were there. If you paid close attention it was quickly apparent that the lump was far too small.

Shrugging it off, Alex took his shoes off and placed them in such a way that made it look as though they had been kicked off. Deeming it as good enough for now, Alex left the room. He shut the door quietly and spun around. He almost hit a small, brown haired maid. She let out a startled yelp, her dull blue eyes widening. "Sorry about that ma'am." Alex apoligised, beginning to walk down the hallway barefooted. The boots were too heavy and made loud thumps as they hit the floor, it was best for him to leave them behind.

Noise would get him killed.

* * *

A man hurried down a street, anxiously looking side to side as a large trench coat protected him from the worst of the rain that poured down. His highly polished shoes clicked as he walked, only alerting anyone with ears of his staggered approach. Grumbling to himself he turned off down a quiet street before pausing. He whirled around, his face displaying his shock and nervousness. "Relax," A female voice purred, a woman slinking out. Her face a shade of bronze, her dark brown eyes were lidded. Her lips were parted in a rosebud pink. Her black hair had been shaved, only hair that was almost short enough to be stubble remained. "Like the hair?" The woman let out a bitter tone. "Some obnoxious child decided to singe it off when they planted a bomb."

"Ah, it's...flattering on you." The man licked his lips, eyes flashing to her lack of hair occasionally. "Who was this child?"

"It doesn't matter. They're dealt with." The woman said in a cool tone, her eyes assessing the man. A feral smile flitted across her face briefly before she drew her coat against her body tighter. Water from the rain ran in drops of water down her sculptured face that had a litter of scars adorning it. There was no denying the graceful beauty this woman held. "Have you got the information?"

"Have I-" The man started in disbelief, shaking his head. "Do you doubt me? I have the information. Everything you need is right here." The man drew a file from within his coat and handed it to her. She flicked through the pages, rain drops scattering across the paper. "That holds everything we and the entire Government databases know that I could find." The man insisted.

"You could only find 10 pages worth of information?" The woman asked, eyebrows lifting up in disbelief.

"10 pages worth of top secret information." The man pressed on. "I can find more in time." The woman shut the file.

"On your life, be it. If I do not have sufficient information within the week I'll let you go." The woman informed him. "He'll send someone after you to kill you eventually, not at first though. You're going to have to wait for it until everything that moves is a threat to you." The woman let a cold smile out, stepping up close to him. "Is that clear?"

"I thought we're friends." The man stumbled out, his grey eyes squinting slightly.

"I have no friends, just idiots that I use." The woman snorted, turning on her heel and leaving. The man waited until the woman had gone for sure before he hurried down another road to a waiting car. He flung himself into it, rain dripping off him.

"Did she get it?" A deep voice asked gruffly. The man nodded.

"She believed it." The man confirmed.

"She best have done, we've come too far for anything to go wrong now." The deep voice rumbled.

"I know, I know." The man sighed.


	12. 11 - Oblivion

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Alex Rider, Superdrug OR Boots.**

_**WARNING! Someone dies in this chapter and it's pretty descriptive (in my opinion). Just to let you know. **_

**A/N: Believe it or not, I've tried writing this several times. I know what I want it to be like but I can't seem to find the words! So this is as close as I could get. It's a quite boring chapter, but 100% necessary. **

* * *

Alex Rider sat in the middle of a doorway, watching as heavy drops of rain littered down. His teeth chattered as he pulled his clothing across him, praying for more warmth. His feet ached due to the cool temperature, only reminding him of the boots he left behind. It had all seemed like a good idea when he originally left, he didn't bank on having no lead. Scorpia were behind it, but where does he actually go from here? They had multiple headquarters and training facilities. Malagosto was his only real lead.

He ran his hand through his hair, a habit he tended to do when he was frustrated and stressed. He was stuck, his contacts from his old spying days were probably outdated. Constant promotions (or death) was always happening, so that left him at a blank. Transport was out of question, MI6 or Scorpia would be all over him before he could blink. It was with great reluctance that he stood and began to drift over to a busy sidewalk. Having no money was an issue, one he had to overcome.

Alex weaved in between the crowd, hand dipping into bags and pockets quickly and efficiently. He didn't get caught and tucked the purses and wallets into his underwear. As unsanitary as it sounded, it was the only place it would be safe for now. Alex didn't know how long it took for him to gather all the purses and wallets but eventually he came a halt, fighting down the guilt he felt of taking them. The people he had stolen from were probably fathers, mothers, brothers, sisters, daughters or sons. The wallet or purses he took could be the difference between them eating that night.

Swallowing down his thoughts Alex slipped down an alleyway, ducking down behind a large bin. He searched each purse and wallet frantically, taking half of the cash in each of the wallets and purses out. He placed the wallets and purses in a pile after gathering the money, making sure that they didn't get anything on them. He counted out the money. In total he had £156.89. he tucked it into his pocket before picking the purses and wallets up. He popped out of his hiding place and walked down the rest of the alley. From there he took numerous turns and twists until he came to the police station.

Alex peered through the door, he stood there for at least half an hour until he saw the front desk was clear. He darted in, putting down his cargo on top of the desk and then ran out. He had been sure to hide his face from the cameras, his clothes would be a dead giveaway if anyone were to watch of where he came from, but it was enough to protect him. Alex searched for a Boots, remembering how Sabrina would always talk about how it was the best place for beauty products in England, that or Superdrug.

Finally finding one he ducked in, heading straight for the hair dye section. Alex spent a few moments examining the products. Finally he decided on a dark brown colour. The other people in the store shot him filthy looks, obviously noticing his lack of shoes and his disheveled and filthy appearance. Alex paid for the hair dye before exiting, seeing a charity shop just across the road he darted into it. He began looking for some clothes and shoes. After a while he found everything. A pair of tan chinos (he would've preferred a darker colour), a red t-shirt, an old and battered jacket and a pair of scuffed up trainers.

After paying for his items Alex searched frantically for a public bathroom, he wasn't going to stick around for much longer.

* * *

"What do you mean he's missing!" Mrs Jones yelled down the phone at an agent. Mrs Jones was not impressed. In fact, she was livid. So livid that she couldn't continue her emotionless mask. She had just been informed that Alex Rider had escaped under the 'watchful' eye of K Unit, one of the best units in SAS.

"He's not here." The agent stuttered out, obviously phased by Mrs Jones outburst. Mrs Jones rubbed the bridge of her nose with two of her fingers, resisting the urge to sigh. Send Alex to SAS training, they said. He won't be in danger, they said.

"I want a nationwide search for him. Every single agent we have, I want them looking for him night and day." Mrs Jones rattled out. "Be watchful for any disguises, I wouldn't put it past him to somehow manage to get a fake ID." The agent let out a brief confirmation before Mrs Jones hung up. Almost instantly her door slammed open. "I thought you said that sending him to SAS would be a good idea." Mrs Jones accused as the door shut and the figure took a step forward until they stood in front her desk.

"It still is." They spoke, a cheshire cat smile spreading across their face.

"He's in more danger than he was before!" Mrs Jones snapped, her eyes narrowing. "You said if we sent him there he wouldn't be any danger at all."

"Well will you look at that," The figure pondered, shifting their weight onto the right side. "I must've lied." Mrs Jones straightened up, accusation burning in her eyes. A gun rose quickly, pointing straight at Mrs Jones. "I don't need a puppet anymore."

"Alex will stop you." Mrs Jones hissed out, staring down the barrel of the gun. "He won't stop until you're dead and your plan is in ruins."

"I expect nothing less from him." The man chuckled before he pulled the trigger on the gun. With a loud, thundering bang Mrs Jones slumped backwards, a bullet through her throat. Blood bubbled up as she struggled to breathe, her eyes widening as she realised what was happening. She gripped onto the arms her seat before, finally, her eyes rolled back and she fell completely still and silent. Blood crept down her throat in red rivers, splashing down on the grey carpet and staining it.

* * *

The sun rose, casting the buildings and the paths into a golden hue. Ruby Phillpard strode confidently down the road, her chestnut hair shining and falling in curls that bounced as she walked. Her emerald green eyes shone with excitement. She was clad entirely in black white. A white crisp blouse, a black suit jacket, a knee length (black) pencil skirt and a pair of black court shoes. She was starting her first day in her promoted position. After years of working at the Royal and General bank she had finally been let into the secret.

Royal and General wasn't actually a bank. It made sense, considering there were no accounts (that she had ever dealt with) open there. She had been the one to do the paperwork. She had to deny every form that was filled in by a hopeful person or business wanting to open an account. She had always assumed that she was just handed the rejected ones to stamp through. Learning that she had been working at MI6's headquarters was the most exciting thing she had heard of for a while. It did explain quite a lot, however. Like the numerous members of staff that wandered in daily with injuries, and that time the teenager was shot.

She had originally believed that his parents were quite rich and influential. Now she knew it was because his parents were probably high ranking spies! It was all dreadfully exciting, linking up everything and figuring out what it all was. She had been promoted to Mrs Jones secretary, apparently her old one had been killed. She wasn't afraid, it would be her time to prove how capable she was. Perhaps she might be able to become a spy! She had seen all the James Bond movies, it was all pretty cool.

She wouldn't be killed, if anyone tried she would just pull a 007 on them. Yes, Ruby Phillpard was ready for a day at work. She practically bounded into the bank, grinning to her old friends at the desk as she approached. "Hi!" She chirped. Susan, grinned at her, checking the list.

"Promotion?" Susan asked after looking at the list. "You're now on the list as the head of the bank's secretary." Susan chirped. Ruby gave Susan a pitying smile, she was so clueless and oblivious.

"Yep. I'm so excited." Ruby confessed to her friend, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "But I'm also really really scared, what if I screw up?"

"Everyone screws up on their first day of a new position." Susan comforted her. "You'll pick it up."

"I hope." Ruby sighed, nibbling on her bottom lip. "I must go, do you know what floor I am suppose to go to?"

"Floor 25, follow the corridor, take a right and you'll come across a miniature lobby. There's a desk in front of a pair of double doors and chairs on each side of the wall." Susan informed her, remembering her brief visit up to there to place a file on the desk of the old secretary. "I was told to inform you to go straight in to Mrs Jones." Ruby nodded quickly.

"Thank you." Ruby smiled widely. "Feel like catching lunch together?"

"Of course!" Susan beamed. "See you later, have a good first day."

"Thank you, have a nice day." Ruby called as she crossed over to the lift, stumbling slightly with her heels. She pressed the button and waited, just as the doors pinged open a lean man passed her into the lift. She jumped into it and pressed the right floor. As soon as the doors closed she turned to the man. "I'm Ruby." She beamed. The man grunted, his black hair was cropped short and his steely grey eyes were hard. "What's your name?" The man stayed silent. "Hello, can you talk?" Ruby frowned.

The doors pinged open and the man stepped out. The doors shut and the lift shot upwards yet again. Ruby crossed her arms, everyone seemed so rude! It was different from downstairs. Everyone was friends with each other, all blissfully working in harmony for a bank that didn't exist (even though they didn't know that). Finally the lift stopped at her destination. She quickly scrambled out and down the corridor, following Susan's instructions. She quickly strode over to the double doors, knocking loudly. She paused for a few moments before knocking again. No response.

Ruby pushed the door open, calling out a quiet "Hello". She stepped into the room, looking around. It was glamourous. Floor to ceiling tinted windows covered each side of the office, she guessed the glass was bulletproof. The furniture was all sleek, modern and a glamourous white. The carpet was a plush grey, her heels sinking into the depths. The walls had a pristine white sheen. The sofa that faced a flat screened TV looked more comfortable than her creaky bed at home.

Finally, her eyes settled on the desk. Behind a laptop model she had never seen in her life before was a figure. It only took a few seconds for her to realise it was Mrs Jones and a further few seconds to realise Mrs Jones was dead. A scream ripped itself out her throat. She flung herself out of the office. "CAN SOMEBODY HELP!" She yelled out. Within a few moments a small cluster of agents had charged down the corridor. "MRS JONES IS DEAD!"


	13. 12 - Catch Me If You Can

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Alex Rider.**

**A/N: Sorry! I meant to update yesterday but I was occupied with going to family's houses and so on since it was my birthday. Everyone wanted to see me so I didn't get a chance to write until about an hour before this chapter was posted because I went to see Pixels today as a late (by a day) birthday present.**

* * *

Shady sides of town were known as that for a good reason. The drug dealers that preyed on the innocent people strolling down a pathway and the criminals that lurked in the shadows, trying to stay out of the scrutiny of the law enforcing police officers. A few rogue police officers hurried around, desperately hiding their faces to any passerby so they couldn't be recognised. It was a work of art in a way, it worked in perfect harmony. The residents, the not so wealthy members of society, lived here. They either gave into the high criminal rate that was only known to the estate residents or worked harder than anyone else to get out of the estate.

Alex Rider ducked his head, his now dark brown hair only altered his appearance enough so that people would at least have to do a double take to recognise him. The dark colour made his skin look slightly paler and his eyes seemed to darken slightly to match his hair. Alex could feel a wad of cash (he had gathered it through pickpocketing people, except this time he left the purses and wallets stripped of all cash and left on the ground) in his pocket, it seemed heavy.

Guilt constantly washed over him at what he had done to these people. He had taken the money they had for his own gain. Okay, sure. He was going to probably save the world using it but it didn't justify for taking perhap the bus fare they needed to get home. He could've majorly screwed someone over. He bit down the feeling and vanquished it. He needed a clear head if he wanted to win this game. That was all this situation was, a game. Granted it was a deadly game, the prize being their lives, but it didn't change what it was.

Tactical movements and bitter fights to the death made up the game. Everything was a balance of his moves and his opponents moves. Alex thrived on adrenaline and that sudden burst that came when you had almost lost. Surprises was his strong point. The first thing he needed to surprise them was ID. As soon as he had vanished from the country he could deal with whatever was to come. In England he may as well hold a sign up above his head, proclaiming his identity. Outside, it was anybody's game. The automatic assumption would be that Alex was being held by MI6.

He knew that there would be a nationwide search for him, that would only warn them that he was coming. He didn't expect them to check anyway. They thought that they could find him whenever they wanted. They thought he had lost every instinct he once owned when he had gone to America. They were wrong. He had always had them, he had just hidden them and acted as though they didn't exist. After a while, he believe it himself. The instincts were clockwork to him, admittedly he was a bit rusty but each moment he spent planning the downfall of Scorpia a little bit of the experience came rushing back. Simple things he had learnt, such as not to look where you're aiming in a fight. It made all the difference.

Alex came to a stop in front of a house. Weeds and long grass erupted in the garden, giving it an overgrown look. The paint had dulled down to a pale grey rather than the white it had once been. Alex could even see a few specks of brownish red here and there...blood? This whole house gave him the creeps. He should just turn back and run for his life. He swallowed it down, determined to finish this. He had already met with the operations leader once a few days ago. Alex had gave him a picture of his new disguise and a promise of the money once he received the documents. The leader left him with an address and a time to collect it.

Alex had spent the last few days hiding out in a bed and breakfast room. He reluctantly walked to the door, his feet dragging as he walked. Finally he reached the door. Alex couldn't help but wince as he pressed the filthy doorbell button. Moments later the door swung open. The same man he had met stood there with an envelope. Alex pulled out the wad of cash and counted out what he owed, £297. He presented it to the man, in return he received the envelope. Alex opened it and checked through it. Nodding at the man he turned and left the house.

The envelope contained a new passport and a crisp airline ticket going to Italy. The next challenge he faced was actually leaving the country.

* * *

A shaky hand passed the passport open, the hand then shot back down to his side. He wiped his hand on his jeans, trying to disguise the open nerves he displayed. He was told by the man that everything was in order. Breathing a sigh of relief the man took the passport and walked away from the desk, not having any luggage to take. He quickly rushed through security and took a seat waiting for his flight to be called. His eyes flicked from side to side, observing the crowd suspiciously.

He didn't trust anyone. Anyone could be the difference between him getting out of here. Just as his flight was called for boarding, he saw it. A blonde woman dressed in revealing clothes. The rising of her flowy skirt revealed the holster and shining glisten of a fraction of the gun. It was gone within a second. It was only luck he saw it. The man rushed over the gate, trying to make himself look as boring as possible. He even took to slouching as he made his way over.

As soon as he had the all clear the man took his seat, a window seat in the middle of the plane. He didn't relax for a moment. he nervously gripped onto his armchair, glancing out of the window far too frequently. "First time flying?" A man greeted as he sat beside Alex. He was at least 34 with slicked back blonde hair and dull blue eyes.

"Something like that." The first man replied, staring out of the window.

It was only a few hours later as the plane soared into the sky that the man took a deep breath of relief. He was in the clear.


	14. AN

Hi guys! It's me.

I'm sorry for not updating. I've been in a sticky situation, I got kicked out by my mum so I had to concentrate on finding somewhere to live - the place I found had no wifi. I managed to score a place with wifi now so I'll be able to get back to writing. I've read through my stories and seen a few mistakes - so I'm correcting them beforehand. Then I'll be back to writing. Sorry for not giving you any notice, I was given an hours slot by my social worker to get a few bits before I was sent to an emergency bedsit so I had no time to post something!

I did promise I will never EVER abandon my stories - I intend on keeping that promise.

I've posted this on every story I have currently on my works. I'm so sorry for my absence.

Lots of love

xxx


	15. 13 - The Guileful and Stout-hearted

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ALEX RIDER - LIKE AT ALL.**

* * *

The hot sun beamed down on the Italian roads. A large coach, containing several tourist from around the world sped down the roads. "Thomas! Phoebe!" An American mother scolded her children, they were curiously staring at a man with brown hair. The man seemed amused by the antics, even when they began throwing food towards his general direction. "I'm so sorry." The woman apologised, mentally noting to herself how attractive the man was - in the kind of ragged and weary way.

"They're just being kids." The man assured, flashing her a dazzling smile. The woman couldn't help but smile back, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I'm Melissa, what's your name?" She asked softly, toying with the ring on her wedding finger.

"Ryan. Ryan Ersatz."

* * *

Alex rushed down the narrow streets of Venice, swearing quietly to himself as yet another boat passed him. At this rate he would be spotted before he could get anywhere near Malagosto. He took a small breather at the top of a bridge. His only thought was about how out of shape he had let himself become. He had worked out but hadn't ran like this for a while. Somehow running to save your life just didn't measure up to the long paced jogs he had became used to. Running for his life tended to be sprints, slightly slowing for a bit and then more sprinting. Taking off again, Alex weaved around the winding paths of Venice until he found it. He could see Malagosto just in the distance...just a mile or so off the coast. He glanced up at the sky, grateful to see the slowly darkening sky. He would wait for nightfall.

Alex settled down, his back leaning against the stone wall of a building. His skin had taken up an angry red colour, beaten by the unusually warm sun. It would eventually even out into a tan, but for now it burnt and angrily declared its presence on his skin.

* * *

"What do you mean you lost him?" The new director of MI6 calmly enquired, her blonde hair smoothed into a strict updo and her black skirt suit smoothed out so no crinkles showed. Marissa Gimmick knew Alex Rider, that much was true. After all, everyone knew about him. Not many knew of his actual identity but his missions often found themselves burning on people's lips. After all, taking down Scorpia, with no expected return for the organisation, wouldn't stay a secret for long.

"He said he was going to bed and when I went in to check on him he was gone." Wolf explained for the hundredth time. Why everyone was so wound up about a missing recruit was beyond him. If the recruit had actually been someone who hadn't just joined the SAS it would be justified. MI6 butting in about it? Unheard of. Millions of recruits walked out or went missing, with no trace, everyday yet this recruit had single handedly caused and entire country lock down and for many desperate searches on suspected hideouts. "If I may be so bold, but why are you so interested in the recruit?" Gimmick pursed her red lips, Mrs Jones had died and her deputy had vanished. She had been forced into a role she barely understood nor learnt much about.

Deciding to tell them, she opened her mouth and let the words tumble out. "Surely you four are aware of whom agent Alex Rider is?" She questioned. They nodded, it hadn't taken long for Alex's name to get out once he fled to America. "The recruit that escaped is him, he came back from America and we sent him to join the SAS in hopes he would be productive with his time there. You may also know him under another name, Cub." The looks of shock on K Units face was priceless. Had Gimmick been beyond emotions she would've laughed and maybe taken a picture to put on a Christmas card for the sergeant. "I'm sure you can understand why we must find him."

* * *

Alex hated swimming.

Especially at night when he could have no clue what lurked beneath the surface. Perhaps it was the previous experience he had around water - the suffocating, thick water - that had put him off. Alex shuddered, pushing the image of a shark or maybe a jellyfish ready to pull him under and continued swimming towards the island. The island held no light...that was strange. Even at night the island shone brightly with lights, training still happening even though it was way past midnight. Alex happily heaved himself onto the island, grateful not to be in the water.

Instantly he put his guard up, his brown eyes squinting to examine the island. He shakily got up, exhausted from the swim, and took a stumbling step forward. He could just make out the shooting range, adorn with the human targets. Instinctively he padded over, being careful not to trip over. As he reached the shooting range he couldn't help but frown. Guns had been left strewn across the area carelessly, ivy had began to grow over the shed that held the weapons. Hesitantly Alex bent down, his fingers brushing the gun. Rust met his fingers.

Scorpia would never treat weapons like this...they wasn't here.

* * *

"What a fool." A beautiful woman stated from on top of the building, a man riddled with scars making his looks unattractive and intimidating. The woman tossed her naturally bright red hair over her shoulder, her plum coated lips pursed into a thin line. Her green eyes glittered dangerously, narrowed as she watched a young man explore the abandoned island they had decided to make their base. They knew who he was, oh yes. Little Alex Rider, except he wasn't so little anymore. She could just make out the muscles beneath his shirt. She knew what his face looked like from their time following him. Her eyes darkened slightly in lust as she watched him. She would enjoy manipulating him to her own will, seducing him into being with her.

She knew she could it.

"I still say we should just kill him, Juliet." The man suggested, tearing away from the angry looks he had been giving the young man to give Juliet a soft look. It was no secret that he was desperately in love with Juliet, which was the main reason that she kept him around. His love for her would make him a loyal member of her group.

"Not yet, Victor." She chided gently, biting her lip as she continued looking at Alex. "I want to play for a bit first." She purred, already imagining how sweet it would be to have him under her thumb, completely infatuated with her. For he was a Rider, with him by her side she would be unstoppable. Whomever held a Rider could rule the world, everyone knew that.

"We don't need him, we have enough." Victor countered, his silver irises flashing dangerously as he looked at Juliet...his beautiful Juliet. Juliet hummed, tilting her head as she thought before nodding her head.

"That is true." She agreed, her fingers fiddling with her short, figuring clinging dress. Without drawing Victor's attention Juliet slowly dragged a knife out of a holster just above the hem of the dress. "What a shame if we happened to need to replace one." Like a flash of lightning she struck, slicing his neck and watching the blood bubble out of the wound. It appeared slowly at first before it spurted out, quickly and staining the stone beneath the pair. "Lay down, it'll be over soon." Juliet cooed, watching as the man had fallen to his knees, gasping for oxygen he wouldn't receive.

* * *

**A/N: Well, who knew that Scorpia no longer actually existed? Hmmmm. Maybe Alex is on the wrong track here, yet maybe he's on the right track? Who knows with these crafty criminal organisations? (Except from me, ha). It's quite short and broken up...I could've continued - really - but what's life without a big revelation and cut off? All will be revealed shortly. OH! Ryan Ersatz and Marissa Gimmick? Remember them. It'll become apparent why soon. Yet again more hidden meanings...at the end of the story I'm going to post a list of what all of this symbolism is and what everything means. Some are so obvious I feel like punching myself in the face...others I feel like a secret genius. **

**Thank you for everyone's concern about my author's note. I'm great now, like seriously. It can only go up from here? Unless you're Alex Rider and then maybe it just can continue to go downhill.**


	16. 14 - Manipulation and Half-truths

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ALEX RIDER - LIKE AT ALL.**

* * *

The sun rose above the island, the light shining and kissing the land with it's precious touch. The island seemed to bustle with activity, men and women laughing together as they prepared the boats for a journey to the mainland, after all. They did need to eat. The beautiful red head, known as Juliet stood watching, her lips pursed together. Her green eyes occasionally drifted towards the firing range she really needed to sort out at some point. It just needed a quick job and it would be as good as new. Her small army could really use something like that to help train the newest recruit. Of course she had more interest in the young man that laid there, as if waiting for her to sweep along and save his tortured soul.

Yes, Alex Rider most definitely had a tortured soul. It was lucky for him Juliet enjoyed tortured souls, they matched her own. She received a satisfaction from helping people along. If they were attractive she wouldn't fix them completely, just so they would stick around for longer. Juliet liked to drink them in, their faces, their perfectly sculpted bodies and their destructive nature. Now Alex Rider, he would be her crown jewel. She wouldn't throw him away like the rest. Her investment in him was to be for the long run. Lust would be the most powerful factor in this equation.

Juliet knew she held a certain beauty that made even the least shallow man resort to panting after her. She tilted her pale skin up the sun, allowing the golden rays to splay across her features. She had applied sun tan lotion, her flawless complexion wouldn't be tainted by the sun. She couldn't allow it to be, not now that everything she had was at stake for her prize. She waited until the boats had fled across the water before she walked over to where he laid. Her eyes drank him in. The brunette hair didn't really suit him all that well but his face, oh god _his face_. She resisted the urge to brush her fingertips against his cheekbones, choosing to bite down on her lip instead. She could see his muscles rippling under his shirt and the stains of sweat.

His eyes opened sharply, as if he could sense her eyes devouring his face and body. She actually wondering what he tasted like as she stared at his chocolate brown orbs, frosted and guarded. His eyes were delicious too, resembling a frozen latte with the way were glaring at her. Juliet liked frozen lattes. "Hello, I did not wish to wake you." She spoke, her voice dropping an octave as she watched him, almost shivering in delight at his tense body language - practically screaming at her that he didn't trust her as far as he could throw her. "I saw you out here last night, do not fear. If I wanted to kill you - you would've been by now." He seemed to resist the urge to roll his eyes, probably hearing that line more times than he wished to count.

"Then why didn't you?" Alex demanded. His voice deep and full of ice. Her smile did not falter, she liked a challenge - especially one that didn't want anything to do with her. They always did by the end. Within a month he would be at her every beck and call and the power they would have. He would supply the brute force and force the plans into action. She would be the brain, taking suggestions from him just to keep him happy, plotting his actions. He would be the puppet, a happy puppet, and she would be the master.

"I am afraid I need your help." She said, the words rolling out of her mouth as she adopted a troubled look, watching him just as closely. She almost let a smile escape when she saw the unease sweep out of his body. Of course the damsel in distress angle would work, it worked for that harlot - Sabina. Sabina just had to get captured and cause him to fall for her that much harder. If she hadn't gotten captured - _that wrench_ \- she could've made her move on him that much sooner. After all, she and her father had been watching him since his fifteenth birthday. Ever since she had became obsessed with the young man.

She constantly wondered what it would be like to be the woman he came home to, the woman he kissed on the mouth and swore to protect and the woman that walked down the aisle in a white dress, the picture of innocence. At one point she had wished to become Sabina, her lowest moment. Who wants to be such a whiney brat that made her husband leave a job he was good at and enjoyed? For her to enjoy Alex she needed to get Sabina out of the way, her father had happily obliged. Now Alex Rider was hers. All hers to enjoy and manipulate. After all, love is just manipulation.

"It's my organisation, we're trying to clear this world of criminal organisations. I'm afraid we're much out of our depth. We heard a whisper of an Alex Rider and then you appeared on our island - almost as if fate." She didn't add in that she had carefully organised this string of events. She didn't mention that her organisation aimed to be the only criminal to function in the world. "So will you help?"

His brown eyes surveyed her, almost as if he could see through her every word. She cooly stared back into his eyes. Then he nodded, making her face split into a grin. It was way too easy.


End file.
